worldofdirlanfandomcom-20200213-history
Lazurran City
Lazurra n Industrial City is the Fifth City of Dirlan, founded by Samwell Lazurran, President and founder of Lazurran Industries, who runs it to this day. It's population is roughly 1500, and is the leading city for Science and technologies. Key figures include Eseld Morivan, new president of Lazurran Industries. Founding White Lazurran City was launched a mere two years ago, it's history reaches as far back as the rediscovery of the outer-dimensions. Samwell Lazurran, one of the Unaging Ones from the Cataclysm of Arithonia, urged the other Unaging Ones to make a push to return to the Nether, to discover more useful supplies to make people's lives easier and more prosperous. However, when the Unaging Ones continued to deny his requests, his rapidly growing mining and research company defected, moving to the west, where a central factory was formed. As the population increased, and the drive toward industry grew, Lazurran realized that the limited space of the Factory and it's surrounding homes and felt the need to explore. As such, a fleet of airships pushed eastward, crossing the Central Continent before finding birth over the East Ocean. Building began immediately, with the use of Naval and Aerial ships, to create a central building and prepare for a city to be formed. It's completion takes roughly seventy years. Government Originally, the city was a byproduct of the long distance between the work sites and the central factory of Lazurran Industries to the cities Whiteacre or Thornbridge, and so a city was formed to accomadate. However, it was still under the perview of the company, and as such, it was still controlled by Lazurran himself. This arrangement continued until a year after the launch of Lazurran Industrial City over East Ocean and after the West Factory Incident. The influx of new citizens overcomplicated the handling of both the company and the city. As such, Samwell's protoge and friend Eseld Morivan stepped forward and was given control of the company, leaving Lazurran the undisputed leader of the city. A City Council controlls many lower, local issues, and Samwell has introduced many ideas regarding democracy and capitalism. However, his position as leader of the city, or Eseld's position as president of the company remain outside of the perview of the Council or the courts. Geography Lazurran Industrial City is suspended around a central building, which is placed in the East Ocean, near absolutely nothing but small, uninhabitable islands. People and Culture The population of Lazurran City is in the low three thousands, which, given it's nature as a single industrial factory, is an explosive population. Almost everyone who lives in Lazurran City is a member of the Company at some capacity, be it base level workers or executive level officers. Those who are not tend to work to the advantage of the company as well, the city being prevelant for airship engineers and mechanics. As such, the general tone of the city is somewhat business like, with very little room for tourism. Despite this, a number of blaH BLAH BLAH I CANT WRITE I SUCK COCKS LGNAooooooomnomnom Category:Cities